


The Fourth Wall of Gotham

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rewatch of Gotham, Riddles, Violence, characters watch gotham, gotham watches gotham, murder (duh)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: What happens when some of the characters are taken out of Gotham to rewatch their lives from when the Waynes are murdered till now?In other words the Gotham Characters watch Gotham.





	The Fourth Wall of Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm not going to put every scene on here, just the main ones (probably mostly including Jim Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Oswald Cobblepot and Edward Nygma as its mainly focussed around them).  
> -  
> Bold writting is the characters watching it  
> Normal writting is what is happening on the show  
> Italics is what is happening in the show but is not seen.

**Normally, everything is fine. Or fine in Gotham standards. But today, Gotham is not. Gotham is in flames as Jeremiah's bombs have gone off. Everyone scattered or fled the city.**

**Oswald was relaxing in his new place, his men putting furntiure inside exctly where he wants in. No questions asked. He had weapons stashed everywhere. Better to be safe than sorry. He was sick of everyone: no one was like the old villains (like Fish Mooney and Carmine Falcone), Edward Nygma and Barbara Kean were nothing like them, they were psychotic and didn't care for anything except pain and destruction.**

**Edward was dead. He and Lee stabbed each other to death, like a sick version of Romeo and Juliet. Hugo Strange was given the job to bring him back to life on Oswald's orders. That is exactly what he did. Ed was living again, as well as Lee, but was still unconcious.**

**Jim played hero, trying to safe everyone. Harvey helped of course, but he wasn't as 'heroic' as Jim thought he was. Harvey had common sense, Jim just rushed into fights with little regard for his life.**

**Jim looked forwards, a little kid was stood on a path, a piece of building falling over him. With little thought, he ran and pulled the kid away- saving his life. As the kid looked to his hero, there was no one there. Harvey looked around to find Jim, but Jim was nowhere to be found. Just as he stepped closer to the kid, he himself disappeared.**

* * *

**Jim Gordon opened his eyes to darkness. Every thing was dark, and then, the lights switched on. Jim was stood near a sofa, he sat down. He noticed Harvey was sat down already, confused as he is. They look around the room: there was a door (locked probably), a sofa in the centre, a TV in front of them on a table, A table with food on and some chairs.**

**"Hey" They heard someone say. They look towards the voice.**

**The person was sat down on a chair near the table eating popcorn. As light shone on his face they saw it was Oswald.**

**"What the hell are you doing here?!" Harvey yelled at him, annoyed and confused. "Did you kidnap us?"**

**"Why would I kidnap you? I'm a victim here as well" Oswald replied, frowning. "So, back off."**

**"You son of a bitch!" Harvey yelled, "You had something to do with it, don't go lying. You're a psychopath-"**

**"Sociopath" Oswald corrected with a smirk.**

**"Whatever" He replied loudly.**

**Before Harvey and Oswald got a chance to argue more, a groan was heard on the floor. Oswald rolls his eyes as the three of them look towards the source, which happens to be Ed. Ed was lying on the floor, he leaned forwards and saw they were looking at him.**

**"I can't catch a break, can I?" Ed muttered to himself.**

**"What the hell are you doing here, Nygma?" Harvey asked, or more like yelled.  
**

**"Cleaning, obviously" Ed replied sarcastically.**

**"We need to find a way out" Jim announced, looking around the room.**

**They agreed and walked around. The door was locked- obviously. Oswald searched for a weapon, but no such luck, not a single weapon in sight. Ed looked for secret exits but there was none. Ed sighed and folded his arms, watching as Oswald kicked some stuff over in fustration. Ed gave a little laugh and looked around the room. Jim and Harvey had no such luck.  
**

**They all sat down: Jim, Harvey and Ed sat on the sofa (Jim in the middle) and Oswald pulled a chair up (sat on Ed's side). They looked straight ahead towards the TV. On the TV stand was DVD's with no covers. The covers had been took off so they didn't know what it was. They looked at each other asking silent questions. Jim stood and put the disc in. The opening screen came up, It was a TV show called 'Gotham'. It was about them.**

**They pressed Play.**

* * *

 

* * *

It started out dark and cold. Gotham was painted in the colours of the light as it glowed in the darkness. The music was quiet, drama building up. Suddenly water splashed in a puddle as a girl ran through it. She wore black: a black hoodie, a black jacket, black trousers, black boots and a set of black goggles were on her head. They recognised her as Selina Kyle.

**"Isn't that Selina Kyle?" Ed asked as they saw her face.**

**"Why is Cat in this?" Harvey asked.**

Selina ran across the roof tops. Sirens wailed in the distance as she looked across Gotham. She stood at the end of the roof and jumped.

The city floors sparkled with light. Cars went past and the people walked past. Selina stared as they chattered. Selina strolled past them and pulled out a pocket knife. Selina cut the bag of a blonde haired woman, her stuff dropped to the floor.

"Oh! hey" The woman said, reaching down to pick her stuff up.

Selina grabbed the milk and slipped it into her jacket with a smile. A man with a long coat stood still: a perfect victim. She pocketed a wallet she grabbed from his pocket. Selina smiled and walked confidently down the street. The man checked his pockets and looked up at her.

**"So I guess she wasn't lying then?" Jim thought as he remembered when he questioned Selina about the wallet and if she was at the scene.**

"What? I think she got my wallet. Yeah" The man said, rushing towards Selina "Hey!"

Selina started to run, Turning back to look how far he is from her.

"Thief, stop! Stop her!" The man screamed, chasing after her.

Selina saw a ladder and jumped up to it, making her escape as the man could only stop and stare.

Selina got to the other side, reappearing into an alley way. She grabbed the money out of the wallet and threw it away.The milk she stole was poured for some stray cats hidden about. The cats meowed as she gave it to them.

**"I guess that not all criminals are bad" Harvey said as they watched Selina help some cats.**

**"You're the one saying we're bad" Oswald said, arms folded, "We do bad stuff, but that doesn't make us all bad people."**

**"Just shut up, Penguin" Harvey replied.**

Selina turned as she heard people laughing behind her.

"Oh, come on, Tom, it wasn't that bad" A woman- Martha Wayne- said as she came through the alley way with a man (Thomas Wayne) and a boy (Bruce Wayne).

**"So, this is how they were killed. I was wondering how they were killed" Oswald smirked.**

**"Everything you just said about not being a 'bad' person changes, as you just proved you are" Harvey looked at him, "People don't wonder how people were killed."**

"Oh, no? Childish drivel" Thomas replied to Martha.

"Well, the acting was fine and the music was lovely" Martha commented and then turned to the boy, "What about you, Bruce?"

"Sorry, Mom, I agree with Dad. It was kind of lame" Bruce laughed, following his parents.

A man walked towards them queitly as they talked. A mysterious figure.

"There's no such word as kind of" Thomas added.

"It was totally lame" Bruce said while smiling.

"You two are so judgmental" Martha smiled.

They came to a stop as the man pulled out a gun and pointed it at the Waynes.

**"Just athought" Ed spoke up, "Did you ever find the killer?"**

**"Bruce did" Jim replied.**

"What's up, folks?" The man asked, the gun still pointing at them.

"Stay calm, Bruce" Thomas reassured his son.

Bruce looked up to his father as his mom wrapped her arms around him.

"Give me your money" The man demmanded.

Thomas looked right at the man and said "No problem."

Thomas handed the man his wallet while the gun still pointed in his face. Selina watched carefully in the shadows on the steps.

"We're cooperating" Thomas said, trying to change the muggers mind.

The gun moved to Martha as the mugger said "The necklace."

She hastily took it off and gave it to him.

"It's okay?" Thomas reassured Bruce calmly.

As the man took the necklace, peal beads came off, bouncing on the cold ground. The mugger pulled the trigger. Thomas flew backwards as he was hit, blood splattering. Bruce gasps as he watched his father fall to the ground. More peals bounced as Martha grunted as she was shot.The gun pointed at Bruce. The mugger ran, leaving Bruce alone. Alone with his Dying parents.

**"I told you he had shiny shoes" Jim said to Harvey with a small smirk.**

**"Shiny shoes! No one cares" Harvey retorted, "You can't say 'he's innocent because he didn't have any God damn shiny shoes!' "**

"Mom? Mom?" Bruce said, shaking his dead mother. "Dad? Dad?" Bruce said to his father who turned his head slightly and died.

Bruce kneeled between Martha and Thomas and screamed.

* * *

Thugs were being took into the GCPD Precinct daily.

"Sit down" A cop said as he pushed one down into a cahir.

Another cop was dragging in a criminal.

"Don't move" He said as the criminal said "Don't touch my face."

The GCPD was chaos with people everywhere shouting like "Ease up!" and "Shut up".

"I need my pills" A criminal said as he was dragged in "I need my pills."

"You wish" The officer with him said.

"Come on, where are my pills?" The criminal said again.

"Back, back. Come on" The officer said to the rest of he criminals behind the bars.

She grabbed out her keys and was unlocking the doors when the criminal grabbed her gun and shouted "Where are my pills?" as the gun was raised in the air and he stared shooting. Officers cocked their guns and aimed.

A cop sat at his desk at the top was reading the Gotham Gazette of 'crime wave of the century'. He folded the paper revealing Detective Harvey Bullock.

**"Aren't cops supposed to work?" Oswald sneered at Harvey who huffed in response.**

**"Bullock never did anything" Ed added.**

"Give me my pills, bitch" The criminal said the the officer he took hostage, gun resting on her temple.

"Hold your fire!" A cop shouted.

They turned to find Detective James Gordon coming down the stairs shouting, coming to save the day.

"Hold your fire! I got this!" Jim shouted as he stepped closer "Hold your fire."

**"James Gordon, ever the hero" Oswald teased with a smirk.**

**"Shut up" Jim replied, louder than before.**

**"It's true though" Harvey agreed.**

**Jim just looked at Harvey and shook his head.**

Jim placed a hand on the back of a cop moving him as he edged closer to the criminal.

"Sir, look at me. Not at them, look at me." Jim said calmly "My name's Jim, Jim Gordon. What's yours?"

The criminal looked aggitated as he said "I need my pills."

"Everything's going to be all right" Jim clarrified "look at me. I got your pills right here."

Jim held up a bottle of pills that he grabbed from the nearest desk.

"Huh? You want some pills? Want some pills? All right" Jim handed him the pills as all the oficers watched with raised guns. "Here you go, here you go. Here are some pills for you, all right?"

The crimal took the tooks and swallowed. "These aren't my pills" He said in confusion.

Jim reached forward and grabbed the gun and pulled the female cop away from him. Jim started punching him down, letting the others arrest him properly.

"Sorry, guys, didn't mean to bark at you like that" Jim stated as he stood there smiling "I got a little bit carried away."

"Hey!" Harvey grabbed Jim as the other cops started punching that criminal. "What the hell are you doing? We had the drop on him."

"Well, he's dropped, isn't he?" Jim replied.

"You could have gotten hurt. Rookie mistake" Harvey told Jim "Next time, shoot the son of a bitch."

"If I shoot, that sets everybody off" Jim retorted "Gunfire every which way."

"Somebody takes a cop's gun, you shoot him. That's basic" Harvey argued.

"Bullock, Gordon, You're up." The Sergeant called "Double homicide, Theater District."

"Give me a break. Shift's nearly over" Harvey yelled back at him.

"Yeah, nearly" The Sergeant replied.

Harvey glanced at Jim and walked out, while Jim flipped the bullet he took from the gun.

**"Wow. Still can't believe this happened four years ago" Harvey commented.**

**"But, how did this person get this?" Jim asked.**

**"We might find out, Jimbo" Harvey replied.**

* * *

Sirens wailed in the background as Jim and Harvey walked into the scene.

"Oh, the legendary Harvey Bullock. No rest for the wicked, eh?" A cop sneered at him.

**"Ha, legendary?" Ed laughed, "As if."**

**Harvey glared at Ed but kept quiet.**

"Tannenbaum, looking crisp" Harvey replied "This is my new partner, James Gordon. What we got?"

"Just got here myself. Male, female, gunshot. Their kid saw the whole thing" The cop- Tannenbaum- said looking at the scene "Poor bastard hasn't spoke a word yet."

 Jim looked over towards Bruce and walked towards him while Harvey looked at the bodies. Bruce had a blanket around his sholders as Jim came over.

"My names James Gordon" Jim said, looking at a very upset Bruce "I'm a detective. What's you name?" Bruce never answered so Jim spoke again "It's okay. You don't have to talk."

Harvey stood up from looking at the bodies "Listen, T, do me a favour. You didn't see me, okay?"

"I see you right in front of me. What's your problem" Tannenbaum asked Harvey.

"That's Thomas and Martha Wayne" Harvey replied "I don't need that hassle. Call Major Crimes, they'd love to have this."

"Yeah, but they're not here" Tannenbaum replied "And your partner's talking to the witness. So that makes it your case."

Harvey sighed and turned around. At this Jim heard he boy speak.

"Bruce" He said "My name is Buce Wayne."

Jim stepped closer and crouched in front of him.

"Can you tell me what happened, Bruce?" Jim asked.

**"I thought Bruce Wayne was better than that?" Ed said.**

**"You do realise his parents were murdered in front of him?" Jim said, the three of them looking at Ed.**

At this, Bruce sobbed and looked down. Jim panicked slightly and sat on the steps next to Bruce.

"When I was about you age, a drunk driver hit our car. Killed my dad. I was right next to him" Jim said, he leaned closer to Bruce and whispered in his ear "I know how you feel right now. And I promise you, however dark and scary the world might be right now... there will be light. There will be light, Bruce."

"We just got out of the movies. We were walking through the alley to catch an uptown cab... and a man came out of the shadows. He was tall with a black mask. He had a hat and gloves... and shiny shoes" Bruce explained to Jim "He took my dad's wallet and my mom's necklace. And then he shot them for no reason. I should have done something. But I was too scared."

"There waas nothing you could have done to stop what happened" Jim assured Bruce calmly "But there is something you can do now. You can be strong. Be strong. I promise you, I will find the man who did this."

A car pulled up outside of the tape and a man got out. He was older and had greyish hair and was dressed smartly.

"Hey, who the hell is that?" Tannenbaum asked Harvey.

The cops pulled the tape up and let him through. As he got closer, they realised it was Alfred Pennyworth- Bruce's butler. Bruce pulled the blanket off and ran towards him. The embraced in a hug as Jim walked towards them.

"James Gordon" Jim said to him as Alfred noticed him.

"Alfred Pennyworth" He said back, still holding Bruce.

"We're gonna get the guy that did this, sir" Jim announced to Alfred.

"New boy, are you?" Alfred asked.

"You could say" He replied.

"Good luck, mate" Alfred said then turned to Bruce "Come."

Jim watched Alfred take Bruce away, just about hearing the conversation.

"Don't look, head up, eyes front. Don't let them see you cry" Alfred said to Bruce.

* * *

Harvey and Jim walked into a cafe and sat down at the counter at the front. Harvey took of his hat quickly, throwing it on the table and removing his coat.

"Shouldn't we be there when they move the victims?" Jim asked Harvey.

"Why?" Harvey asked, placing his coat down. "Listen, hotshot, do me a favour. Don't start talking to witnesses until I say so."

**"Shesh, do you actually care for anyone besides yourself?" Ed asked.**

**"Cut the crap, Nygma. You know I care for some people" Harvey replied loudly.**

"What's your problem?" Jim asked annoyed.

"My problem, soldier boy... you just caught us a gigantic flaming ball of crap" Harvey replied more annoyed.

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Jim asked.

"You never heard of Thomas and Martha Wayne?" Harvey replied by asking a question.

"Yeah, Sure. The Wayne Foundation." Jim responded.

"Yeah, two of the richest and most powerful people in Gotham" Harvey said "You can't even imagine the pressure if we don't close this quick."

"So lets close it quick" Jim replied, looking at Harvey.

"Yeah right. This is a random street robbery, Holmes" Harvey added "Perp could be any one of 10.000 mopes out there."

As Harvey took a sip of his drink, the door opens. A woman and a man walk in and straight towards them.

**"They're a pain in the ass" Ed muttered and folded his arms, Oswald heard and smiled in silent agreement.**

"Oh crap" Harvey says placing his cup down. As they come closer he says "Well, well, well, if it isn't Montoya and Allen. Major Crimes Unit. This is my new Partner, Jim Gordon."

"Nice to meet you" Jim greets the both of them.

Montoya hovers near Harvey, leaning on the counter. Whereas Allen is close to Jim.

"Hi Harvey" Allen says to him.

"You're on the Waynes, huh?" Montoya asked "It's a terrible thing."

"Yeah" Harvey looks at the table, glancing at her every so often when he speaks to her.

"Any leads?" She asks.

"Just getting started."

"I'll be straight" Allen interjects "You want us to take it off your hands?"

"No, no, no" Jim starts as he shakes his head at Harvey.

"Hold on, rook" Harvey says "Why you want it? You got a lead?"

"No, we just need the press action" Allen replies.

"I don't know" Harvey lifts up his cup.

"Come on, Bullock. You know you're scared of this case." Montoya urged.

"You're damn right I'm scared" Harvey replied.

"So do the right thing for once."

"For once? Where the hell do you get the nerve to say that to me?" Harvey asked "You can kiss my ass."

**"Always rude" Ed commented.**

**"Nygma, shut the hell up" Harvey argued.**

"Okay, you be that way, brother" Allen spoke up "We're just trying to be collegial."

"You know, I almost gave it to you. But you couldn't help yourselves" Harvey said "You had to go and be disrespectful."

"Okay Harvey" Allen slowly said and pointed at Harvey "Stay Frosty. Good luck."

"Self-righteous do-gooding skell huggers" Harvey said glancing over to a smirking Allen as they sat down at the other end of the cafe at a table. "Always badmouthing us like they're such freaking angels. Please."

Harvey took a dink of his drink as Jim turned towards the Tv with Mayor James speaking.

 _"As Mayor of this great city... I swear to you, the perpetrators of this hinour crime will be captured... and will be punished to the fullest extent. I swear that to you"_ Mayor James said before Captain Sarah Essen switched the tv off in the office in the GCPD.

"Poor bastard. First a crime wave, and now this. Take all the people and resources you need. Just close this case" Essen declared to Harvey and Jim.

**"Back when we had Sarah Essen as our captain" Harvey said in rememberence.**

**"What's wrong with me?" Jim teased.**

**Oswald rolled his eyes and drank some wine he found on the table.**

"Yes, captain" Harvey agreed and then turned to this partner "Jim, will you give us a minute?"

Essen looked at Jim and then back to Harvey.

"Captain" Jim said and then turned and walked out of the office.

As soon as the door closed Essen spoke up. "The answer is no" She said.

As Jim walked away he could hear Harvey and Essen arguing, only catching a few pieces like Essen saying "Teach him the ropes" and Harvey's reply of "On a weak case?". Essen replied with "Yes." Jim sighed as Harvey asked "Do you want me to change his diapers?" Jim couldn't make out anything else, he just heard continutions of their arguing.

"He'll get me killed" He heard Harvey say.

He didn't hear what Essen said but h heard Harvey say "I don't care, I can't go out there with him."

The door opened and out came an angry Harvey. Harvey walked up to the desk and grabbed his jacket.

"She said you had to keep me, huh?" Jim said, crossing his arms and smirking slightly.

**"To be fair, I would have asked for a new partner" Oswald said in agreement with season 1 Harvey.**

**In return, Jim threw a cushion at him.**

 "Yeah. She did." Harvey replied, putting on his jacket "She said you're a war hero. And your daddy was a big shot DA back in the olden days. So I have to keep my trap shut and do as I'm told."

"Ouch" Jim said, arms stilled folded to his chest.

"Listen, kid. You got juice, do me a favour, ask for a transfer."

"Yeah, no" Jim shook his head "Sorry, this is where the action is. You'll get used to me."

"Jim, you seem like a nice guy" Harvey stepped closer to Jim "But this is not a city or a job for nice guys. You understand?"

"No" Jim replied annoyed.

"And that's your problem" Harvey added.

Harvey turned and walked off. As he did, Jim leaned fowards and stormed after him.

"You're a cynic. A slovenly lackadaisical cynic" Jim said, causing Harvey to look at him.

**"That's a big word, didn't think you knew them" Ed teased.**

**"What is up with you two and teasing us today?" Jim said pointing towards the criminals.**

**"I'm suprised you haven't stabbed one of us yet" Harvey added.**

**"No weapons" Oswald replied, "Lucky you."**

Harvey just chuckles and looks at Jim.

"You're probaly right" Harvey said, smiling "Okay, soldier boy... let's go roust some muggers."

Harvey turned to walk then looked back at Jim. "Lackadaisical. Hmm."

Jim smirked and followed Harvey out.

* * *

 A woman screams as a man runs across the streets of Gotham. He turns the corner and goes through the stolen purse. **  
**

"Hey!" Harvey says, coming up to the guy.

The guy turns around and goes to run but bumps into Jim.

"How you doing?" He asks monotone.

He looks back at Harvey. Harvey swings his fist and punches him in the face. He falls to the floor with a crash.

The scene changes instantly as inaudible dialongue fills the background. Harvey points at a mans face, probably threatening the other man. Jim stares intensly.

The scene changes again and again.Every person taken in pleading as Harvey rambles on and on to them.

* * *

"Guess what this is?" Edward Nygma said, holding up evidence, a smile on his face.

"Just tell me, Ed. If I want riddles, I'll read the funny pages" Harvey replies rudely.

Ed looks down and opens a mini notebook. Sketches and notes filled the page.

"It's a .45 caliber 300 grain cupronickel wadcutter" Ed stated, looking at the page. "Came out of Thomas Wayne's chest."

"That's a six dollar bullet" Jim stated, taking the evidence from Ed.

"Uh-huh" Ed replied "What kind of gun-?"

**"I told you that you were a loser" Oswald said to Ed.**

**Ed growled at him and punched him in the arm**

"Ah-ah-ah. Don't ask, just tell" Harvey interupted rudely (as usual).

Ed's smile fell and looked at Jim."It's from a pistol not knownby our database. No prints either" Ed said rather flatly.

"What else you got?" Harvey asked nicely.

Ed chirped up a bit and smiled again. "What's nowhere but everywhere exept where something is?" He asked.

"Nothing" Jim said right away.

Ed turned to Jim suprised. No one ever got his riddles.

"You need professional help, Nygma. Seriously" Harvey said, right in Ed's face.

**"I agree" Oswald agreed, earning another punch from Ed.**

He turned to Jim and said "Let's go."

Jim and Harvey started walking towards the exit. Both still speaking to each other.

"So I'm thinking, our man wears shiny shoes... uses high-end ammo, and nobody on the street knows who he is?" Jim says as they walk down the steps, "Maybe he's not from the street."

"Like, a debonair playboy robber does it for kicks?" Harvey asks as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Who would pretend to be a street robber, huh?" Jim asks back. "A professional killer, or somebody with a personal grudge against the Waynes."

Harvey grabs his jacket from his chair and picks up his hat.

"How'd this professional know the Waynes would come downthat alley?" Harvey asks Jim.

"Good question" Jim says and follows Harvey.

"Essen said we don't catch a break in the first 48, go see Fish Mooney" Harvey adds as they walk down more steps ou of the bullpen.

"Fish Mooney? Works for Carmine Falcone?" Jim asks.

"Her. Theater district's her turf" Harvey explains "Anything happens there, she hears about it."

* * *

Skyscrapers were dark and the strrets were quieter. Rain poured down slowly as a shriek was heard.

Their car pulled up next to a nightclub: Fish Mooney's. The glowing redy pink fish kind of gave it away. They got out the car and into the rain.

"Why didn't we come to her first?" Jim asks Harvey as they approached the door.

"She's kind of a last resort" Harvey replied as they entered.

They walked in. The place was amazing: the lights were mainly red near the sides and it was fancy.

"Tell Fish I'm here" Harvey said to a man behind the bar.

-

"Unh!" A man (known as Raul) outside went down in pain infront of Fish.

"I still care for you deeply" Fish said to him "But I don't believe that you care for me anymore."

The camera chaged from Fish to a man with black hair -Oswald- holding Fish's umbrella.

"I care for you" Raul stuttered, blood dripping from his face.

"Then where's my money" Fish argued in his face.

"I'll get it, Ill get it" Raul said back.

Fish got the bat and whacked Raul as he grunted in pain. Fish stood staight and looked up, rain dripping on her.

"Boy" Fish said loudly to her umbrella boy.

Oswald realised his mistake and quickly went to her, holding the umbrella over her. "Sorry."

"If you let this hair go frizzy, you will be" Fish threatened.

**"And you said _I'm_ the loser" Ed said to Oswald, death glares sent his way.**

The man behind the bar approached Fish and said "Ma'am, Detective Bullock is here."

Fish looked at Oswald and then to Raul on the floor. "Keep him warm."

"Yes, ma'am."

Fish took of the coat and walked in, handing her coat to the man behind her.

"Hey, Oswals, you want a turn?" Butch Gilzean asked, offering Fish's bat to him.

"May I?" Oswald replied.

"Knock yourself out, kid?" Butch said as the bat left his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilzean" Oswald thanked Butch, earning a smile from him.

Raoul shook his head and grunted. Oswald laughed as he beat Raul with the bat.

**"What did that guy do?" Ed asked.**

**"Stole Fish's money" Oswald replied, frown on his face.**

-

Fish got inside her club and walked to the detectives.

"Harvey. Ha, ha" Fish greeted pleasantly.

"Fish" Harvey removed his hat and let a smile creep on his face.

"Where have _you_ been?" Fish smiled back.

"Where haven't I been?" Harvey replied.

Fish chuckles and kisses Harvey. Jim looks at the weirdly but remains quiet.

"Who's the friend?" Fish asks.

"Detective James Gordon, ma'am" Jim responds as Fish glares at him with a smile.

"Hmm. Well aren't you a cool glass of milk" Fish says.

"Ma'am, was that screaming we heard back there?" Jim asks, looking towards the back.

"Yes. My boys are watching a scary movie" Fish replies sarcastically, the smile slowly fading.

"Really?" Jim asks, full of sass.

"No" Fish frowns. "Actually, one of my staff has been stealing money from me. So we're beating his punk ass."

**"Ah, Fish. She was great" Oswald said, mainly to himself.**

**"Then why'd you snitch?" Harvey asked smiling- more like smirking.**

**"Because" Oswald shrugged, "I don't like being at the bottom."**

"Relax, junior. Fish gets some leeway" Harvey chips in. "Her staff are rough characters, need firm handling."

"Sot this isn't a social visit, then" Fish looks at Harvey with a smile.

"Unfornunately not, Brass sent me by to talk to you about the Wayne murders" Harvey replied.

"Terrible thing" Fish said just as they heard Raoul grunting from outside.

Jim turns his head towards the noise.

"Juniour, If you're worried, go back there and see if anyone wants to press charges" Harvey said to Jim, noticing him. "If that's okay with you, Fish."

"Oh, I don't mind at all, Harvey" Fish replied, shaking her head. "Mi casa es tu casa." (Roughly translates to 'my house is your house' in Spanish).

Jim rolls his eyes and stolls out towards the exit to see whats happening.

-

Oswald bashing Raul's head again, causing his the grunt in pain. Then he repeatively whacks him, again and again.

"Oswald, whoa" Butch says calmly.

**"Now who needs professional help?" Ed teased.**

**Oswald elbowed him in the ribs and Ed grunted in pain.**

"Yeah, take it easy, Penguin" One of the other guys says.

Oswald turns his head and looks at him. "You know I don't like to be called that."

"Ooh. _Scary"_ That guy said saracastically.

"How's everyone doing?" Jim says, coming round the corner.

"Who are you?" Butch asks.

"James Gordon, G.C.P.D" Jim replied.

**"I bet that came instantly from you, as no one knew who you were" Ed guessed.**

**"Exactly" Jim sighed in agreement.**

"Oh, you came with Harvey, huh?" Butch said. "Glad to know you, James. I'm Butch Gilzean."

Jim looks away from Butch then looks at Oswald.

"Drop the bat" He commanded.

Oswald dropped the bat on the floor in silence.

"Oh, come on, now" Butch said. "Oswald and Raul here were just having a little fun, weren't you, boys?"

"All in fun" Oswald smiled, umbrella still in his grip.

"No problem. Fun" Raul said giving him a thumbs up with his shaking hand.

Butch smiled and placed a hand on Raul's shoulder.

"You're a new guy, huh?" Butch stated, "How do you like Gotham so far?"

"Well enough" Jim replied and shook his head slightly, "See you around."

Butch pushed Raul in a puddle as soon as Jim turned his back.

**"You mobsters were horrible" Ed remarked.**

**"Says the person who killed six people to look from a new mentor because you killed your old one" Oswald replied.**

**"Well, I had to" Ed argued, "It was revenge!"**

**"Revenge for what! The murder of someone you just met? What is this, _frozen_ _?_ " Oswald argued back, "I bet you can't even remember her name."**

**"I can, so shut up!" Ed said, like a child.**

**"What was it then?" Oswald smiled.**

**"Isabelle" Ed responded instantly.**

**"No, It was IsabellAH" Oswald replied, emphasing the last part of her name, "You can't have loved her that much if you can't remember her name."**

**Ed was speechless. Jim and Harvey smirked. Oswald rolled his eyes, knowing he had just won.**

-

As Jim walked back in, Harvey and Fish were laughing. They were sat down at a table. Harvey got up as soon as they saw Jim.

"Oh, hey" He said "Everything all right back there?"

Jim smiled and nodded dramatically.

"It's always good to see you, Harvey" Fish stood up, a hand placed at Harvey's face.

They kissed and Harvey walked off. Fish had a sour look on her face as Jim looked at her. Jinm straightened his jacket and followed Harvey out.

* * *

A blonde woman- Barbara- walked to Jim in her appartment/penthouse. Her heels clicked on her wooden floor. Jim turned around, looking at her fiance.

"Wow" Jim said, looking at her.

"And look at you and your excellent suit" Barbara replied, her hand reachind for his shirt. "You know, I'm happy you don't have to wear that silly uniform anymore."

"You told me it looked good" Jim said, stood like a soldier.

Barbara smiled and placed her lips near his ear, "I lied." She kissed his cheek and chuckled. "You ready to rock and roll?"

"Uh..." Jim replied, turning round as Barbara made her way to the sofa. "Barbara, I'm beat. Do we really have to go to this thing?"

"No, of course not" Barbara replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Thank you" Jim said in a sort of whisper.

"You owe me" She replied in a similar tone, kisses him on the lips.

**"Barbara was... freaky, when she was 'sane'" Ed commented, watching Barbara.**

**They ignored Ed and continued watching curiously in fasination.**

* * *

An hour later, Jim leaves Barbara and meets Harvey at Fourth and Grundy. Jim walks under the bridge towards Harvey, who is drinking.

"Hey" He says, standing up and putting away his drink.

"You all right?" Jim asks.

"Couple drinks. I'll be fine" Harvey replied.

"Bullock..." Jim starts.

"Fish Mooney heard from one of her fences a guy tried to sell him an antique" Harvey interupts "Four strand pearl necklace wih gold seting, one strand broken."

"Like Martha Wayne was wearing" Jim said.

"Mm" Harvey replied nodding slightly "Guy's name is Mario Pepper." Harvey walked off after.

**"Wasn't that the guy that was framed?" Ed asked.**

**"Yeah, Ivy Pepper's father" Jim replied.**

**"That's the girl who was with you after I shot you" Ed said to Oswald.**

**"Yes. She went off a while ago to do her own stuff" Oswald replied.**

-

They arrived in a building. It was very dark and had little lighting.

"Career street thug. Long sheet for robbery, assault, rape, extortion, drug dealing" Harvey stated as they walked to the appartment door.

"Nice guy" Jim said sarcastically as he knocked on the door.

The door opened. A girl, younger than Bruce Wayne, stood in green.

"Hi" Jim said, getting lower so he was closer to the girl- Ivy Pepper. "What's your name?"

"Ivy" She said simply.

"Ivy, is daddy home?" Jim asked her.

"You don't wanna talk to daddy" Ivy said, her face was kind of sad. Kids were supposed to be happy, Ivy wasn't.

"Why's that, Ivy?" Jim asked her.

Ivy glanced back into her appatment then back to Jim.

"He's mean" She whispered to him, her blue eyes widdening slightly.

**"So you knew about how abusive he was to Ivy and her mother, and you did nothing?" Oswald said angrily.**

**"We shot him, he died. They weren't getting abused anymore" Harvey replied.**

**"You shouldn't have killed him, he was innocent and it wrecked Ivy's life" Oswald retorted back.**

**"And that's stopped you before?" Harvey argued back.**

**"If Mario Pepper wasn't killed then Alice Pepper wouldn't have killed her self and orphaned Ivy and left her on her own on the streets" Oswald argued.**

**"She killed herself?" Jim asked calmly.**

**"Yes" Oswald said.**

**"How did you know?" Ed asked.**

**"I have my sources" Oswald replied, "And Ivy told me."**

"Hey, who is it?" They heard Mario say behind Ivy.

Ivy ran off, back into the appartment as Mario came to the door.

"Mario Pepper, we need to talk" Jim announced loudly, standing up straight.

"I've done nothing" He replied.

"So it'll be a pleasant talk" Jim raised his head.

They walked into the appartment, Ivy was messing with a plant out of the way. They sat at the table, Alice Pepper leaning on the counter.

**"Yeah, you can see the proof of abuse now, Miss. Pepper has a black eye and a bruised face" Ed commented correctly.**

**"We can see that, Nygma" Harvey replied, taking a sip of his drink.**

"Where were you last saturday around 9:30?" Jim asked.

"I was here with my family" Mario answered.

"That's right. He was here" Alice folded her arms, her bruised face and black eye standing out.

"A pearl necklace sound familiar?" Harvey said, stood up near the table.

"No" Mario replied instantly.

"Then I guess you don't mind we, uh, take a look around the place" Harvey said, looking around him.

"You need a warrant" Mario said as Alice glanced at him.

"You're a felon on parole" Jim stated. "All we need is a reasonable cause."

Mario nodded calmed then flew up,knocking the table up. Alice covered in mouth in shock as Harvey and Jim chased after him. Mario climbed out the window easily and onto the roof. He took out a gun and shot towards Jim, but missed.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot!" Jim shouted, taking out his own gun.

Mario didn't stop. Jim lowered his gun and ran after him, ignoring what he just said.

**"This is why no one believes you when you threaten them" Oswald smiled, taking note of everything that is happening in this episode for future reference or blackmail.**

**"And you think you're so tough?" Jim started, "You said you were going to kill Nygma but only hurt and froze him."**

**"That's beside the point, James, and you know it" Oswald replied.**

Mario missed another shot at Jim when he got closer.

Mario entered a building when he reached the ground. Jim followed him, chasing faster. A woman shrieks as Mario pushes her out the way. As he got round the corner, he knocked over some boxes to try and slow down Jim.

The camera got really close to Jim's face as he ran. Jim jumped over the boxes and got outside, nearly catching Mario.

They entered another building that looked like a kitchen. Mario pushed things and people over to help him escape. Mario grabbed a knife from one of the counters.

"Out of the way!" Jim said as he rushed past the people.

They went down some more stairs that went to outside again. Jim lost sight of Mario, looking around. He took the gun out of his pocket and edged forward. Metal clattered nearby, Mario yelled and came at him with the stolen knife. They fought: Mario cut Jim, Jim hit him bit a bin lid, Mario went to cut him, Jim punched him in the face. Jim got knocked down to the ground, Mario standing over him with the knife. And then, Bang! Harvey shot him from behind.

"Thanks" Jim said, looking at Harvey.

Harvey just nodded and lowered his gun slowly and dramatically.

* * *

Jim was being bandaged up as he was cut on his hand.

"What kind of guy wouldn't do that?" Harvey asked in the background.

One of the forensics gets a box and opens it, finding a gun, a credit card and various other things. He moves the stuff and finds a bag of drugs. Inside the drugs was a necklace: Martha Waynes pearl necklace.

**"You guys are idiots, that is an easy frame" Oswald said, "You should have done more digging."**

**"Too much work" Harvey replied, rolling his eyes.**

**"Lazy asshole" Oswald muttered.**

"We got him" He says enthusiastically, holding up the necklace.

-

As they got back to the Precinct, the other officers were cheering.

* * *

' _HERO COPS SLAY WAYNE KILLER'_ , The Gotham Gazette newspaper said, showing a picture of Harvey and Jim. It also said that the Waynes funeral was this Sunday.

**"False news, like usual" Ed rolled his eyes, eyes darting from the screen and the others.**

Holding the paper was Oswald Cobblepot. Dark sunglasses were sitting on his face as he read the headline.

As Sirens wailed, Oswald turned. He took of his glasses and looked at the car. He placed them back on his face and smiled.He placed the paper back and walked towards the car. Sat in the car was Montoya and Allen from the MCU.

**"So I guess this is when you snitch" Harvey announced, "I wanna know what you said."**

The car door opened and Oswald sat in the back seat. He took off his glasses again as Montoya and Allen turned to face him.

"Mario Pepper was framed by Fish Mooney and the cops" Oswald stated. "I saw Ms. Mooney with Martha Wayne's necklace. She was discussing how to get it into Pepper's home, inside a bag of drugs. This was shortly after she met with Detectives Bullock and Gordon from the homicide squad."

**When Oswald (On screen) spoke, Jim, Harvey and Ed looked from screen Oswald to Their Oswald and back to the Tv. They now knew what he said, It would have been more useful back then when they needed proof.**

"Mooney works with Carmine Falcone's mob" Allen said. "You saying Falcone had the Wayne's killed?"

"I'm just telling you what I saw" Oswald replied.

"Why snitch on your own boss?" Montoya asked.

"I confess, that poor orphan boy pricked my conscience" Oswald replied.

**"What conscience?" Harvey insulted, still looking at the TV screen.**

**"You're lucky I don't have a knife" Oswald muttered, arms folded to his chest.**

"No" Allen shook his head smiling. "You wanna push Fish out, huh?"

Oswald looked down and closed his eyes for a second and then looked back up.

"That's beside the point. I've done my civic duty" Oswald added, putting his glasses back on with a smile, "Good day to you both."

And with that, Oswald left the car.

* * *

"Montoya!" Jim shouted as he saw Renee walk up the steps.

**"How did you know?" Oswald asked.**

**"Montoya told Barbara everything and she told me. I asked her who told her and she said Montoya" Jim replied.**

**"Why would she go to Barbara of all people?" He asked.**

**"Montoya and Barbara used to date" Jim replied.**

"What's your evidence that Pepper was framed?" Jim asked, standing in front of her.

"I was wrong to reveal that information to Barbara" Montoya said. "We're old friends."

"I asked what evidence you have" Jim replied, more commanding than before.

"You'll see the evidence when we get you and you crooked friends into the courtroom" Montoya said, looking at Jim, "We're working on it."

Montoya walked past Jim and started to go up the stairs, but Jim grabbed her arm.

"Save your energy" He almost growled, "If Pepper was framed, I'll find out."

"Hey, you got a problem here, Gordon?" Allen came over, walking down the stairs.

"And then you and you just need to stay out of my way" Jim continued and then walked off.

* * *

A door opened, revealing Alice Pepper.

"Mrs. Pepper" Jim said, Alice's eyes widdening in realisation

**"Consistent as usual" Oswald said, eyes dark as Ed poked him. "If only it was used for something else."**

**"Could saythe same about you, Not givingnup on taking over the underworld" Jim replied, "if only you used it for good instead" Jim turned his words againt him.  
**

"Go away" Alice replied, trying to close the door.

"Ma'am, If your husband was innocent, you need to talk to me" Jim stopped the door.

Alice opened the door again and let him in. Ivy was near the wall with the plants again with a bottle. Jim closed the door behind him and walked in.

"If your husband didn't kill the Waynes, How'd he come to have Martha Wayne's necklace?" Jim asked.

"You bastards planted it on him?" Alice replied, leaning on the counter slightly like before.

"Bastards" Ivy said from the plants.

**"I agree. Cops are bastards" Oswald said, looking at Jim and Harvey.**

**Ed nodded as he thought the same. Well, he did work for the GCPD so he would know.**

"Alice, how would the police have the necklace?" Jim asked calmly and patiently "We didn't kill the Waynes."

"So you say" Alice replied, "God knows my husband had his demons, but he never killed nobody."

"Can I see his shoes?" Jim asked.

"Shoes?" She replied confused.

**"Obsession" Ed coughed teasingly, earning giggles from the other two (not from Jim though as he didn't find it amusing).**

-

The wardrobe door opened slowly. Jim looked at the shoes: not what he was after.

"This is all of them?" Jim glanced back at Alice.

"Uh-huh" She replied from behind.

"Damn" Jim said to himself.

**"What happened if he had another pair of shoes but she didn't know and he was hiding them OR he could have used someone elses Or he could have ditched them, huh?" Oswald questioned.**

**"What is wrong with you and questions today?" Harvey asked.**

**Oswald shrugged. "Curious."**

-

"Framed? How you figure? You were there" Harvey said, pushing his glasses to the top of his head, "We framed him?"

"Somebody could've planted the necklace on Pepper for us to find" Jim replied, "Mooney could've set the whole thing up."

"Why?" Harvey asked.

"To cover up for the real killer" Jim replied, leaning closer to Harvey, "Mooney works for Falcone. Maybe Falcone wanted the Waynes killed."

"Wait, wait, wait" Harvey leaned forwards, "Why would such a nutty idea even enter your head?"

"Montoya from MCU" He replied.

"That pill-headed looney-bird? What's her proof?" Harvey asked.

"Wouldn't tell me. Didn't trust me" Jim responded.

"She doesn't have any" Harvey said simply, "If they did, They'd have used it."

**"Or they could have saved the information and waited until they have physical proof" Ed chipped in.**

**"Are you two friends or not? Because you keep helping each other, but you injure the other" Harvey asked.**

**"We're not friends" Oswald and Ed said together.**

**"Then why are you touching each other?" Harvey smirked, nodding towardstheir arms.**

**They looked down to find that Ed was grabbing- more like hugging- Oswald's arm. Ed released his arm and frowned. The detectives just smiled and looked back to the TV.**

"Pepper didn't wear shiny shoes" Jim stated as Harvey turned back around to his desk, "He didn't own any shiny shoes."

"Shiny shoes. Mother of God" Harvey replied fustrated

**"To be fair, James. I would be fustrated also. It's shiny shoes this, shiny shoes that. Its getting annoying" Oswald commented.**

"Shiny shoes. Just suppose for a moment, just suppose Pepper was innocent. I killed him" Harvey added

"We killed him" Jim corrected him.

"We killed him" Harvey repeated, "We'd lose our jobs at the very least. The case is closed. Forget about it."

Jim huffed and leaned closer. "Even if the real killers are still out there?"

"Yes" Harvey replied without hesistation. "This is very perilous stuff you're mesing with. Listen to me for once, Jim. Forget about it."

Jims face said everything: he was not going to forget about it.

* * *

Oswald was sat down at the bar writing something when the door opened. Jim walked in quickly.

**"What were you writing?" Jim asked, curious.**

**"A romance novel, I had just started the beginning" Oswald replied with a straight face, like Fish had earlier.**

**"Really?" Harvey asked suprised.**

**"No" Oswald replied in monotone.**

"Detective Gordon" Oswald stood up.

"Tell Mooney I'm here" Jim commanded.

"Regarding what, shall I say?" Oswald asked, standing directly in front of Jim.

"Mario Pepper" Jim replied.

"Mario--" Oswald started, getting nervous slightly. "May I ask why?"

"No" Jim said.

"No. Yes. Heh. None of my business" Oswald said to himself as Jim walked away.

**"None of your business" Harvey smirked, almost mockingly.**

**"Back off" Oswald replied, sticking his middle finger up at him.**

**This caused Ed to smile at the amusement, finding it funny.**

-

 Jim walked into a back room and stood in front of where Fish was sat.

"James Gordon. How nice" Fish said, moving objects around on her desk.

"The day I met you, when I was out back there with your boys... What did you and Harvey talk about?" Jim asked, straight to the point.

"Shouldn't you ask Harvey?" Fish asked, raising a glass and drinking from it. "He's your partner."

"I'm afraid he might lie" Him replied.

**"How would you know if you didn't ask?" Ed asked, interupting the scene.**

**"It' Harvey, he would lie" Jim replied, then looked at Harvey who was going to protest, "Don't say you wouldn't, I know you."**

 "Hmm. He might. And you think I'll tell you the truth?" Fish asked, placing the glass back down.

 Men walked into the room and stood behind Jim.

 "You just did" Jim said, looking back at the two men and thn straight at Fish.

 "James, wait" Fish said as Jim went to leave. Fish stood up and walked round towards him. "You have a little danger in your eye. I wonder what you plan to do with that."

 "You'll have to wait and see" Jim replied instantly.

 As Jim turned around, Fish spoke-"I hate suprises."

The men then charge themselves at Jim and started attacking him. Grunts were let out as Jim punched them to the ground. Then, Fish swung a wine bottle at his head, knocking him out.

**"Aren't you supposed to keep your eyes on all your enemies?" Oswald asked, "You don't know when they could do something like that."**

**Jim and Harvey looked at Ed and Oswald (as they were their enemies).**

**"You don't have to do it to us" Oswald defended, "It's not like we can stab you or something."**

**"You can still beat us up or strangle us" Harvey argued, looking at Ed when he said strangle.**

* * *

Jim was dragged by his legs by men. They dragged him into a meat freezer like place. Blood covered the walls, it dried dripping down it. Jim woke up and looked around, everything was a blur.

**"So that's where they take their 'problems'" Ed said, mainly to himself.**

**"Yeah, Mob bosses have certain places that they tend to keep the same one unless it has been found out and they need to change" Oswald replied.**

"Wait, wait wait" Jim said, after realising where they were and after he got his vision back properly.

"Shut up" Butch walked in front of him, and then knocked him out with his foot.

-

When Jim awoke again, he was upside down hanging like meat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Butch asked a man with a camera on a tripod, "Over here, you'll get a bettr angle."

"What?" The man- Sergio- said, "You're a director now?"

**Some of them chuckled, finding it amusing how little respect Butch had at that point.**

"Don't get fresh. I'm just saying" Butch retorted back.

At that very moment, Harvey walked in.

"Hey, Butch" Harvey said, raising his hands and chuckling.

Harvey started to slowly walk toward Butch.

"Harvey" Butch replied, hands now placed on his hips. "Who told you we'd be here?"

**Oswald rolled his eyes, predictable.**

"Everybody knows this is where you take your problems" Harvey replied, continuing to walk closer.

Jim looked at Harvey and then at Butch.

"That's my partner you got there" Harvey said, pointing to a tied up Jim.

"Ex-partner" Butch replied.

"Oh" Harvey replied with a touch of sass "Let me talk to Fish."

Butch sighed and tilted his head slightly.

-

"I'm not afraid of death so much as I am of dying" The man said from the stage at Fish Mooney's Nightclub, "I, um, Wanna die how my father died, peacefully in his sleep."

Fish was sat at one of her tables, eating and interested.

"Not like his screaming terrified, passengers" The man continued.

**"Were you always like that?" Ed asked Oswald, rather quietly.**

**"Most of the time, I guess" Oswald shrugged.**

Fish laughed, placing her cuttlery down. Oswald was sat on another table nearby. Fish's phone rang as she laughed. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah" She said.

-

"Bullock showed up at the plant" Butch said.

Harvey was looking between Butch, Jim or the place they were in. Not really interested by it.

"Wants to talk to you" Butch said, looking up at Harvey.

-

"Put him on. Give me a moment, kid" Fish replied.

Oswald walked over to her, wine bottle in hand. He topped her drink up.

**"So you were basically her servant?" Ed asked, quietly as well.**

**"I'm no one's servant" Oswald replied with disgust.**

**"You were Fish's" Harvey added, smirking knowing it pissed him off.**

"You're doing good" She said to the man.

 " _Fish"_ Harvey said.

"Speaking" She replied, not cheerful at all.

-

"Don't be like that" Harvey said, walking around the place, Butch following from behind. "Listen, you gotta let my boy go."

**"Gotham would have been better off without him" Ed said quietly to himself, but loud enough for Oswald to hear.**

**"I agree" Oswald replied in the same tone.**

-

 _"How long we been friends?"_ Harvey asked.

"For a long time. Until today" Fish replied, still sat down at the table. "I did a big favour for you and you pals... and now its all gonna blow up in my face on the account of your stupidity."

-

"The kid's not your problem here" Harvey said "He was hipped to the frame by Major Crimes, they'll be coming after you."

**"You and your big mouth" Oswald said to Harvey.**

**"Why? It was either you or Jim. I ain't gonna choose you" Harvey replied**

Butch stood behind Harvey as he stopped to tell Fish the truth.

Fish swallowed. _"How did they get onto me?"_

"The usual way, I guess" Harvey replied, looking at Butch "Somebody talked."

" _Huh. Not one of my people"_ Fish replied.

"That's what everybody says" Harvey said, turning away from Butch.

-

Fish turned around and looked at Oswald who smiled.

"True" She said flatly.

-

"Listen, you gotta let my boy go. Hmm?" Harvey insisted. "You kill my partner, I gotta come after you."

Fish was taken back in amusement and laughed for a second.

"I don't wanna do it, but how am I gonna look, you kill my partner, I don't make a move?" Harvey said.

 _"All right. But promise me that you'll keep him under control"_ Fish replied.

"I promise" Harvey said, back still turned on a slightly bored Butch.

 _"Cool"_   Fish said, _"Put Butch on, Please."_

Harvey turned around and walked to Butch and handed him the phone.

"Yeah, boss" Butch said, walking away from Harvey and back turned.

 _"That son of a bitch just threatened me. You hang him with his partner"_ Fish said, pointing to the phone emphasing her point, even though Butch can't see.

**"Well you annoyed her so it was going to be both of you dead. You're lucky Falcone helped" Oswald said.**

**"How'd you know that Falcone came?" Harvey asked.**

**"I have my sources" Oswald replied, saying the same thing as earlier about Ivy.**

 "You got it" Butch said, ending the call.

Harvey walked towards Jim and crouched down next to him.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jim asked.

"I'm good. We're going home" Harvey replied, smiling a bit.

 "Yeah?" Jim asked unsure.

"I'm just glad everything could work out-" Harvey said, standing up addressing everyone,back turned from Butch.

Butch walked up behind Harvey and punched him, knocking him out.

"Cops" Butch said, mainly to himself.

* * *

Oswald poured Fish another glass. Fish looked up at him and smiled.

"Bless your heart" She said to him. "Would you be a sweet boy and rub my feet?"

Oswald faked a smile and did as she said.

**"Was that a real smile or fake?"  Jim asked.**

**"You think I like doing this sort of stuff?" Oswald asked, "I was short on money and needed a job."**

**Jim nodded but didn't say anything, maybe when they got back he could look through Oswald's file.**

"Give me a moment, darling" She said to the man still stood on the stage, "I haven't forgotten you. I like you. You're funny."

The man smiles at this and looks down a bit awkardly.

"Now, this amateur nonsense is a good sign. There used to be some discipline. Falcone is getting old and soft. It's time" Fish said to Oswald "Somebody has to take over, it might as well be me."

"Yes, it might as well" Oswald replied.

**"Liar" Harvey commented.**

**Oswald glared at Harvey but stayed quiet, taking a gulp of his drink.**

"And you? You're like a son to me. You know that, Oswald?" Fish said, still smiling.

"I feel that way also" He agreed.

"Which is what I don't understand. After all I've done for you..." Fish started "and right when I'm on the verge of great things, you betray me? Why would you betray your mother?"

"I don't know what you mean" Oswald lied.

"It was you. You snitched to the MCU" Fish said, Oswald shook his head, "You wanna know how I know? Because only you saw me with the pearls, no one else."

**"If you would have kept quiet, Fish would have never of known" Oswald said.**

**"She would have found out later and plus I didn't know it was you. Even if I did, I still would have said it" Harvey replied with venom.**

Oswald stood up and looked at Fish. "It was Gilzean. He's the snitch."

Fish shakes her finger at him. "No. Gilzean is loyal."

"So am I" Oswald replied, "I would open a vein right here and now if you asked me to."

**"Poor choice in wording" Ed near enough whispered to Oswald, getting real close.**

Fish turned around and pick a knife up from the table and cleaned it. She held it up to him.

"Go on, then" She smirked, "Open one."

"I, uh- I was speaking poetically" Oswald stammered.

The guy on the stage was getting nervous now a d more awkard. Fish turned her back and walked a couple of steps.

"Prove it" She said, back still turned. "Prove your loyalty, my little Penguin."

Oswalds smile faded slowly as soon as she said 'Penguin'.

"Please, Miss Mooney, Please, don't" Oswald said, more forceful than before.

He moved fowards. Fish grabbed a chair and threw it at him. The chair broke as it fell to the floor with him.

"You broke my heart!" Fish yelled as she beat him repeatively with a chair leg, emphasing each word.

Oswald yelled in pain as it repeatively collided on his leg. Fish frowned and straightened her wig.

**"Why didn't you fix your leg?" Jim asked.**

**"Because I was supposed to have been killed, I didn't have the money and it's a reminder" Oswald replied flatly.**

* * *

Jim and Harvey were hanging upside down.

"Are we rolling?" Butch said nearby.

"How you doing?" Harvey asked Jim.

"Been better" Jim replied, "Thanks for trying to help."

"Wish I hadn't" Harvey said, not looking at Jim.

"Did you just slap my hand?" The camera man asked Butch.

"Hey, Butch!" Harvey yelled, grabbing his attention.

"Save your breath" Butch replied, turning round to face the detectives. "If it was up to me, you'd get a bullet in the head and a decent funeral. But Fish has her ways." Butch then turned around and yelled "Yo, Franky! Show time!"

**"Ha, decent funeral" Harvey laughed, "As if."**

Alarms buzzed as a tall man with a mask came round the corner. He picked up a butchers knife as he walked closer. The door lifted up behind them, men with guns started shooting. Most of them were shot, except for Butch who lifted his arms in surrender.

Carmine Falcone came walking in and up to Butch.

"Don Falcone" Butch greeted.

"Forgive me, young man, I forget what your name is" Falcone said, "Or perhaps I never knew it."

**"That is funny. Butch thought he was all great and powerful but no one really knows who he is" Harvey mocked with laughter.**

**"That's because he thinks he is when really he's not. He was nothing more than a side kick" Oswald added.**

**"Anyway, what happened to Butch?" Jim asked, curious. "As in currently."**

**"He's dead" Oswald replied, "I killed him."**

**"Why?" Jim asked, "He must have done something, you don't tend to kill people for the sake of it."**

**"Revenge. He helped get my mother killed" Oswald replied, "It was revenge on Tabitha Galavan, She made me suffer with the death of my mother. So I kill Butch and she suffers with his death."**

"Gilzean, sir."

"Gilzean" Falcone repeated, "Tell Miss Mooney she's too impetuous. If she wants to kill policemen, she has to ask permission."

"Yes, sir" Butch nodded as Falcone glanced at Harvey and Jim then back at Butch.

Falcone turned away from Butch and walked to Jim and Harvey.

"There are rules" Falcone said, getting closer to them. Falcone walked away, turning his back on them. "Cut them down" He commanded the men.

"That's right, there are rules" Harvey said.

* * *

Thunder rumbled in the sky as they drove their car to the docks. Harvey stopped the car slowly and spoke.

"Lookit, Jim" He spoke.

"I'm listening" Jim replied.

I wasn't being honest with you" Harvey looked more to Jim, "But you weren't ready for the truth."

"You didn't tell me because you were ashamed" Jim replied, looking at Harvey.

Harvey frowned and got out of the car, closing the door behind him. Jim got out the car to and followed Harvey to the boot of the car.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jim asked.

Harvey ignored him and opened the boot. When it opened, it revealed a beaten Oswald.

"No, please. Please, I beg of you" He pleaded.

**"Now it's the begging part" Ed teased.**

**Oswald elbowed him in the ribs, again.**

**"Would you stop that, I'm going to get a bruise" Ed said, eyes dark with anger.**

**"Like that's what you care about" Oswald mutter, rolling his eyes for the hundredth time today.**

"Shut up!" Harvey yelled in his face. "This is the fool that snitched to Montoya and Allen. Falcone wants you to walk him to the end of that pier and put a bullet in his head. Then everybody knows you're with the program."

Jim walked closer to Harvey, a frown on his face. "And if I don't?" He asked.

"Then I'm supposed to take you out and him too" Harvey said, watching Jim look at Oswald. "Here's the thing, Jim, I like you. I might not have the stomach to do it, but I'll try. Because if I don't, someone will get to you quick enough. Then they're gonna get to me, probably Barbara as well. Who knows what you told her."

"I told her nothing" Jim said, looking at Harvey again.

"You think Falcone cares?" Harvey asked, raising his voice slightly. "Come on, you've killed people before."

"That was war!" Jim argued.

"This is war!" Harvey was starting to shout, "We're at war with scumbags like him" Harvey pointed at Oswald. "Sometimes in a war, you gotta do a bad thing to do good, right? So do you do this bad thing, or do you die and maybe your girl dies? I might be lackadaisical, hmm? But that's not a tough call."

**"Would have liked to see Barbara die" Ed said to himself.**

Harvey pulled out a gun and handed it to Jim slowly. Oswald whimpered as he saw the gun. Jim looked at Oswald again and grabbed him, taking him out the car. Jim placed him on the ground, still holding him tightly, and snatched the gun from Harvey. The detectives looked at each other again, then Jim turned back to Oswald.

"Walk" He commanded him, pushing him forwards.

 Oswald limped in front while Jim walked behind him. Harvey stayed next to the car watching them.

"Please, Mr. Gordon, just let me live" Oswald pleaded, walking backwards to talk to Jim. "I'll do whatever you say, I'll be your slave for life. Listen to me, there's a war coming, a terrible war, Falcone is losing his grip and his rivals are hungry. There will be chaos, rivers of blood in the streets, I know it. I can see it coming. I'm clever that way. And I can help you. I can be a spy-"

"Shut up!" Jim yelled at him, grabbing him again. "Turn around."

 Jim held him at the end of the docks, next to the sea. A gun was held at the back of his head.

**"Seriously, is the docks where everyone takes you to be killed?" Ed asked him.**

**"Most of the time" Oswald replied.**

 "For God's sake, have mercy" Oswald said as he looked down at the water below.

"Don't ever come back to Gotham" Jim said. He pulled the trigger next to his head and pushed him into the water.

 Jim looked back at Harvey who nodded at him. "Attaboy" He said.

* * *

  Barbara opened her down and saw Jim, blood dryed at the side of his head.

 "Oh, my God, James" She said calmly and quietly. "I've been so worried."

 Barbara wrapped her arms around Jim and hugged him.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

Jim didn't reply, he just hugged her back in silence.

**"How long did that last?" Ed asked.**

**"Since the Wayne's murder? Not long. She left when I wouldn't tell her anything" Jim replied.**

* * *

Jim drove up to a manor. The gates were open as he drove through. He stopped the car and got out. He looked up to the roof as he got out. Bruce Wayne was stood at the edge looking like he was about to jump. Alfred came out through the doors and towards Jim, who pointed up to Bruce. Alfred looked up and saw him.

"Hey! Master Bruce! Get your bloody ass down off there!" Alfred shouted, "How many times have I told you?"

**"I swear that kids suicidal" Oswald commented.**

**"He probably is" Ed agreed.**

**"Bruce is a good kid" Jim argued.**

**"Doesn't mean he's not" Ed replied.**

Bruce looked down and to Jim. Jim raised his hand as if he was going to wave but brought his hand back down. Bruce stepped down.

-

Alfred made tea and placed it on the table in front of them.

"Why were you up on the roof?" Jim asked.

"I'm learning to conquer fear" Bruce replied as if it was the only logical explaination.

"Fear doesn't need conquering" Jim shook his head, "Fear tells you where the edge is. Fear is a good thing."

"And you think I haven't told him that, do you?" Alfred asked, stood up next to the sofa.

"You came here for a reason, I imagine" Bruce asked Jim.

"Yes" Jim replied, "Mario Pepper didn't kill your parents. He was framed by the police department and the mob working together. We killed an innocent man."

"Right" Alfred started, processing the information sassily. "So who did it, then?"

"I don't know" Jim said.

"I see" Alfred said, more sass being thrown at Jim, "Well, sterling work there, then, mate."

"Yes, I'm sorry" Jim looked down, almost ashamed. He placed his badge on the table.

**"Do you seriously need a kid to tell you if you can carry of working or not?" Ed asked, rolling his eyes.**

**"I don't, but I promised Bruce I would catch the Waynes killer" Jim replied.**

"Don't be" Bruce shook his head. "I'm glad he's still alive. I wanna see him again."

"Bruce, I'm asking you to give me a second chance. I'm going to find out who killed your parents and why" Jim said, looking at Bruce, "And I'm going to clean up the damn police department if I can. But I can only do that from the inside. So I'm asking you to stay silent about what I've told you. Your call."

"Right, well. That's sort of convenient, isn't it?" Alfred spoke up.

"Alfred!" Bruce said loudly, picking up the badge and handing it back to Jim. He then stood up and walked out the room.

"Thank you" Jim said to them.

-

Jim drove off out of the grounds of Wayne Manor. Selina climbing up the wall near the front of the camera watching Jim drive off.

**"What's the deal with Selina and Bruce?" Ed asked.**

**"She said she saw the killers face and-" Jim started.**

**"They're romantically involved" Oswald cut in, "It's obvious."**

* * *

It was getting late, the water turned dark. Oswald gasped as he came to the surface.

A fisherman was fishing near the edge by himself. He heard anoise behind and turned around, noticing Oswald as he came out in front of him. They looked at the box, A knife near the top. Oswald grabbed the knife and slit the man's throat, blood splattering everywhere. He threw the knife down and grabbed the sandwich in the box. He ate it and looked around, spotting where Gotham is.

**"You'd kill for a sandwich" Ed teased him quietly.**

**"I know" Oswald replied.**

Then the Gotham logo came onto the screen and then credits- the end of the episode.

**"So it's finished?" Ed asked.**

**"I guess so" Oswald said, rising from his seat to get another drink. He reached the table and brought back to bottle.**

**"There's more episodes" Jim stated.**

**Oswald sat back down again on the chair next to Ed. They all began chatting to each other: mainly Jim and Harvey ttogether and Ed and Oswald together.**

**"So are you two together or what?" Harvey asked.**

**"What?" Oswald and Ed asked at the same time.**

**"You two act like you're together. Are you?" Harvey asked.**

**"No" They both replied flatly.**

**"Could have fooled me" Harvey added.**

**"Doesn't take much" Oswald replied.**

**After death stares from Harvey, they changed the episode to Season 1 Episode 2. They were enjoying watchig their lives again: the good and the bad. Ed and Oswald gathered blackmail worthy information to use while Jim and Harvey watched curiously like the detectives that they were.**


End file.
